A Safe Place
by bertiebert
Summary: On October 29, 1923, the Ottoman Empire dissolved and the Republic of Turkey was declared. That was the day Gupta found Sadik in his home and took him in until the war exhausted itself. A new government, as well as relationship, blossomed on that day.


**Oh dear... This sort of happened when my headcanons decided to rear it's cute little head.**

**Headcanon #1: Nations feel the effects of the changes their people and land go through (i.e. wars, revolutions, changes in government).  
><strong>**Headcanon #2: Sadik was there for Gupta when Egypt gained its independence from the United Kingdom.  
>Headcanon #3: Gupta was there for Sadik when the Ottoman Empire dissolved and the Republic of Turkey was declared.<strong>

**So that's the whole backstory to this 2,559 word fic. Review and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><em>October 27, 1923<em>

Finding his best friend on the floor of his home, robes torn and bloody, was a shock to Gupta. Sadik was broken, that much was obvious, and the pain was destroying him. The usually strong and powerful man was reduced to next to nothing as he trembled on the Egyptian's kitchen floor. He gasped for breath, hiding his face from Gupta as the smaller man kneeled beside him.

"Sadik, what's going on?" Gupta asked, pulling the man's black mask away from the lower half of his face.

"Don't," Sadik growled when Gupta's fingers went to his white mask, attempting to remove it.

"I've already seen you without it, Sadik. Don't be like this. Now tell me what's wrong." Gupta set the white mask aside, smoothing his friend's hair back.

"I'm…dissolving. The Ottoman Empire is being abolished. My people are revolting against my government," Sadik sobbed, fingers curling against the floor weakly. "It hurts, Gupta."

Situating himself on the floor, Gupta pulled Sadik closer and held him. "I know, Sadik, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

It was difficult to hold onto a man so much bigger than him, but Gupta would be damned before he let his best friend go through the pain of revolutions alone. Sadik had been with Gupta through many a revolution as well as war when world leaders invaded his lands. When Egypt's mother had died and he was left to reign on his own, Sadik had been there as a steady guiding hand. Even when Sadik had taken him over as the Ottoman Empire, he was never mistreated and had spent most of his time befriending the empire. Their friendship had strengthened over the decades, and there was little that could turn them against one another.

"Just eighteen months ago you helped me through declaring my independence from the United Kingdom. You helped me through so much, Sadik, and I won't leave you. I'll stay with you until everything is calm once again. I promise you." Gupta kissed the top of Sadik's head, feeling strong fingers grip his robes tightly.

There was nothing that could break them apart in that moment. As night fell and some of the revolts calmed, Sadik was able to move from the floor into the living room. He collapsed on the sofa, shivering, and eagerly accepted a blanket from Gupta. The Egyptian sat next to Sadik; the older man's head either resting on his shoulder or in his lap. The night was long and often Sadik woke himself screaming out in pain. But Gupta was there with soft whispers and a warm cloth to wipe away the tears. He bandaged any wounds that appeared on the nation's body that resulted from the revolution, giving him endless cups of tea and gentle smiles.

* * *

><p><em>October 28, 1923<em>

Morning brought several more outbreaks, but Sadik was out cold from exhaustion. Gupta sat on the floor beside his friend, watching the muscles in his face contract in pain and slowly relax. He too was very tired, but refused to sleep in case Sadik woke in need of something. Gently brushing his fingertips over the back of Sadik's hand, Gupta drowsily wondered what it would be like to have those hands—

_Inappropriate. Sadik is hurt and I'm thinking about _that_,_ Gupta thought sourly. He pulled his keffiyeh off, ruffling his hair back into some sort of shape and putting his head in his hands. Sighing heavily, Gupta leaned against the sofa and rested his head against the cushion beside Sadik's hip. _It wouldn't hurt to just rest my eyes…_

The next thing Gupta knew, there was a broad hand carding through his hair softly. Fingertips pressed firmly against his scalp and Gupta sighed. He smiled when warm fingers trailed down his jaw, tilting his chin up slightly. The brush of a thumb over his lips startled Gupta out of his daze and Sadik stared at him, wide hazel eyes innocent.

Gupta cleared his throat. "Do you need anything? How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Things are calming down, I believe. _You_ need to rest though." Sadik shifted on the couch, drawing Gupta up with him.

"I'm fine, Sadik. I want to take care of you. Do you want something to eat?"

Gupta tried to stand, but Sadik tugged him back down. Their mouths connected, molding together almost perfectly, and Gupta's soft _mmph_ was muffled against Sadik's chapped lips. He tensed momentarily before Sadik's large hands splayed across his back, relaxing him. Settling in Sadik's lap, Gupta let himself be kissed tenderly until Sadik's hands strayed and his tongue licked at Gupta's lips. Pulling away, Gupta pressed his hands against Sadik's chest.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?" Sadik asked with genuine concern in his voice. He slid his hands to Gupta's hips, cupping them gently in his big hands.

With just an uneasy look, Sadik understood and pulled Gupta closer. The Egyptian relaxed against Sadik's chest, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. When Sadik stiffened, gasping softly, Gupta sat back. He rested his hands on Sadik's neck, worried for his—friend? Boyfriend? Lover?

"I'm okay," Sadik panted, a hand going to his chest. "It's alright."

"What can I do?" Gupta prompted, smoothing his small hands over Sadik's shoulders. "Let me help."

"There's nothing," Sadik ground out, coughing out a gasp, "you can do. This has to fix itself."

"There must be something I can do to lessen your pain," Gupta insisted, stroking Sadik's hair away from his face. "I want to make sure you're alright."

Resting his head back against the sofa, Sadik panted and ground his teeth together. Gupta carefully stood from his lap and rushed to find a cloth to dampen. When he returned, Sadik was gone from the couch, but retching could be heard from down the hall.

Dashing after the older man, Gupta kneeled next to Sadik as his stomach expelled its contents into the toilet. Tears of exertion and, though Sadik would deny it, fear leaked out of the man's amber eyes. Gupta wiped the sweat and tears from Sadik's face, wiping his mouth as well when he finally sat back against the wall. The Turk reached blindly across the tile until his hand came in contact with Gupta's. He squeezed the slender hand tightly, taking a deep, shuddering breath in.

Their day was spent between the living room and the bathroom as the revolutions continued. Late into the evening, Sadik finally calmed and dozed fitfully on the couch. Gupta stayed by his side, cleaning up after his long time friend was sick or bled out onto his floor. It truly didn't bother the Egyptian to care for the Turk. It was closing in on midnight when Sadik woke and urged Gupta up onto the sofa with him. Difficult as it was, Gupta fit himself on the couch beside Sadik and allowed the older man to hold him tightly.

"I feel better when I hold you," Sadik murmured, kissing Gupta on the forehead.

"I hope this is over soon," Gupta commented, letting his hand rest on Sadik's chest. "I hate seeing you like this."

"As long as I have you at my side, I don't care when this ends. Sleep now. You deserve it after all that you've done."

Gupta was much too tired and weak to fight him. As soon as Sadik roughly hummed a few notes from an unrecognizable song, Gupta was slipping into unconsciousness. It had been far too long since he had slept properly, and he was glad to finally relax.

* * *

><p><em>October 29, 1923<em>

When Gupta awoke hours later, Sadik wasn't in the living room. Padding into the kitchen, Gupta found the Turk up and about making breakfast. He turned at Gupta's entrance and grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Gupta asked, accepting a minty kiss from his _lover._

"Much better. Everything seems to be calm now," Sadik replied, offering the Egyptian a cup of tea.

They sat down to eat, more tender touches and private smiles shared between them. There were no more outbreaks, and Sadik spent the day lavishing his undivided attention on Gupta. The smaller man was a very playful, sweet lover and never failed to make Sadik feel like the most loved man on Earth. But it was when the sun was setting that Sadik let his own feelings be known. He hoisted Gupta into his arms, holding him close as he walked them to Gupta's bedroom. The large, ornately decorated room was warm and inviting from the sun. Sadik gently laid his lover down on the plush bed, kissing the soft neck as it was offered to him. He smirked against the skin, nibbling gently and spreading the other man's legs.

At the sharp intake of breath, Sadik halted his assault on the younger man's tan skin immediately. "What's the matter?"

Gupta's cheeks, a soft caramel color, were burning bright red. He averted dark green eyes, sighing heavily. "I've never," he lost confidence and swallowed. "I've never been with someone like this."

"It's alright," Sadik comforted him. "We can stop."

"No, I want to continue. I want you," Gupta urged, touching Sadik's jaw.

Sadik nodded once. "Only if you're sure."

Gupta nodded firmly, offering Sadik a smile. Grinning, Sadik kissed Gupta sweetly and began kneading the smaller man's hips. By the time Sadik pulled away to retrieve his bag from the living room, Gupta was panting heavily and unable to support his legs as the muscles were loose and relaxed. The Egyptian laughed breathlessly when Sadik returned, holding up a condom and lubricant. He eagerly accepted the Turk back into his bed, bracketing the man's hips with his legs as soon as Sadik was hovering over him once more. Preparation was difficult at first and Sadik maintained a steady stream of apologies in between soft kisses and tender nuzzles.

"_Ahh,_" Gupta moaned as Sadik carefully sank into him. "Sadik."

"Easy, _sevgili_, don't tense up_,_" Sadik murmured, stroking the lithe stomach underneath him as the muscles locked up.

A few deep breaths and Gupta attempted to relax. There were a few constricted moments before Gupta encircled his lover in his arms and prompted Sadik to move. The way their bodies moved together—perfect, synchronized, _made for one another—_caused several sharp gasps to be elicited from the usually stoic desert nation. Sadik coaxed a few moans and one satisfied cry out of the small man before Gupta was arching his back wantonly.

"Come for me, _aşkım_," Sadik purred, kissing Gupta on the forehead as the Egyptian keened abruptly.

He panted softly in Sadik's face, his orgasm having taken him by surprise, and shivered in the aftershocks of his pleasure. The rhythmic tightening of Gupta's muscles around Sadik's member and the needy whimpers from his lover pushed him over the edge very quickly. Once Sadik's breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed, he pulled out with painstaking carefulness. Gupta couldn't hide the cringe or stifle the gasp when Sadik left him, and the Turk swiftly soothed him with a kiss.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, brushing his thumb over Gupta's cheek.

Sadik returned moments later with a wet cloth and wiped down Gupta's belly along with his more private areas that got him a deep blush from the Egyptian. There was a soft sigh as Gupta turned onto his front and stretched out on his bed. Smiling, Sadik ghosted his fingertips down the caramel-colored spine before brushing his lips over the small of Gupta's back. After returning the cloth to the bathroom, Sadik slipped back into bed and collected Gupta in his arms. They shared a chaste kiss, holding onto one another tightly.

* * *

><p><em>October 29, 2003<em>

The semiannual Nation's Ball was held in Paris and happened to fall on Sadik's "birthday." The Turk spun Gupta around the dance floor, grinning and waltzing effortlessly. He dipped his small lover, delighting in the soft giggle and the light blush that dusted his cheeks. Almost no one had seen Sadik out of his usual green military uniform, and many female nations were swooning over the man dressed up in a dark suit, but he had eyes for no one except the Egyptian he'd been with for eight decades.

The dancers slowed when the tempo changed to a more soothing, mellow rhythm. Sadik held Gupta close, cradling a slim hand to his chest as he led the man he loved in a romantic dance. Across the dance floor, Sadik could see Francis cajoling Matthew into dancing with him to which Matthew replied with a shy blush and a nod. Gupta eventually prodded Sadik off the dance floor, settling at their table and smiling up at his lover.

"Do you want some wine, _aşk?_" Sadik asked, smoothing his broad hand over Gupta's shoulder.

"That would be nice. Red, please," Gupta answered, kissing Sadik's knuckles before he withdrew his hand and disappeared to the bar.

Heracles approached Gupta and smiled, Kiku on his arm. Gupta smiled back, crossing his legs.

"How are you two?"

"Very good, thank you," Kiku replied politely, smiling back at the Egyptian.

"Great, actually," Heracles drawled, sliding his arm around Kiku's slim waist.

Sadik reappeared, handing Gupta his glass of wine and glaring at Heracles. Gupta placated him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Not tonight, Sadik. Leave it alone for just a few hours. Heracles, Kiku, it was good to see you again." Gupta squeezed Kiku's hand, smiling brightly.

The couple drifted away, taking up residence at their table with the American and his own republic. They seemed very smitten with one another, smiling and kissing like a new couple does. Sadik sat in the chair beside Gupta's, facing the other man and grinning. He cupped a hand underneath Gupta's chin, guiding their lips together and kissing him sweetly. When they parted, Gupta was blushing happily again and Sadik had to nuzzle in for another kiss.

"You've changed quite a bit over the years," Gupta remarked once they had settled back into their own chairs but still gazing quite adoringly at one another.

"Have I?" Sadik wondered aloud, taking a sip of his _rakı_ and smirking at Gupta.

"Yes, you have. Remember, eighty years ago? I found you on my kitchen floor because you felt safe in my home and your government was dissolving. You may not know, but I loved knowing that you could come to me. That meant a lot. But now you're strong again. You may not be as strong as you were, but you came back from your dissolution. And I'm proud of you for that." Gupta tangled his fingers with Sadik's, the olive skin a slight contrast to his caramel color.

Delighting in the blush that colored Sadik's cheeks and ears, Gupta leaned in to kiss the Turk. It was a chaste, loving sort of kiss. The last dance was announced and Gupta stood up. The couple took to the dance floor once more, wrapped in one another's arms and entranced by the love they felt. Sadik stroked Gupta's hair off his forehead, smiling that devastatingly handsome smile of his.

"You are my safe haven, Gupta." Sadik had to take a deep breath, and smiled shakily. "It doesn't matter where we are. As long as you're there with me, I won't ever feel out of place."


End file.
